


It Finally Happens

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: SEX





	

The intercom in your apartment buzzes and you run to the front door to let Sonny in.  
“It’s me.” Sonny’s voice fills your living room.  
“Who’s me?” you ask through the intercom jokingly.  
“Ha ha,” he answers dryly. You press the button to unlock the door to your building. You don’t know what to do with yourself, so you just stand by the front door waiting in your bra and thong. Your stomach is full of butterflies. You have been waiting for this for two weeks.  
Finally, there’s a knock at the door. You count to five before you answer it to make him wait a bit. No sense in seeming eager. Which you are.  
You open the door wide enough for Sonny to see what you’re wearing.  
“Holy shit”, he whispers.  
“Come in”, you say with a cool smile. You watch Sonny walk into your living room. He looks delicious in a long black coat over his navy blue suit. You help him out of his coat and suit jacket. You feel his eyes on you as you walk to hang them up for him. You turn around and Sonny quickly closes the space between you and slams you against the front door. He kisses you passionately, pressing his strong body flush against yours. His kiss is full of hunger and need; there’s no pretense about it, no working up to it. Sonny’s hands are on your bare ass, his fingers digging into your flesh like he’s trying to pull you closer. You unbutton his dress shirt and undo his tie. Slipping your hands under the shirt, you slide it off and it crumples on the floor. Sonny releases your mouth and moves to your neck, sucking and biting his way to your chest.  
You need to get his pants off so you grab him by the hips and turn. Now it’s his turn to get slammed up against the wall. He smiles at your eagerness as you undo his belt and pants. You look up at him and drop to your knees, yanking his boxers down as you go. You take him in your hands, and Sonny closes his eyes as he leans his head back against the wall. He’s hard as a rock. His hands fist in your hair when you take all of him in your mouth.  
“Fuck”, he hisses through his teeth when he hits the back of your throat.  
You slide your mouth back and forth slowly at first and then gradually build up speed. He pulls your hair and you moan against him. You feel him start to lose control and you’re not ready for that just yet.  
You stand and take Sonny by the hand and lead him down the hall to the bedroom. When you get to your room you turn around and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. His hardness is pressed into your stomach. He reaches behind you and unclasps your bra with one hand.  
“That’s impressive”, you say against his lips.  
“I guess Catholic school was good for something,” Sonny says with a grin.  
He looks down at your breasts as he slides his hands up your torso to cup one in each hand. He kisses you gently and works your nipples with his thumbs, squeezing.  
Sonny begins to move you backwards towards the bed and you sit once you feel the mattress.  
He kneels in front of you and slowly glides his hands up your legs to your hips.  
“You’re perfect”, he breathes, looking down at you.  
He hooks his fingers in the straps of your thong and pulls them down, tossing them aside. You move to push yourself back on the mattress but Sonny grabs you by the ankles and yanks you back towards him. You look at him, confused. Without breaking eye contact, he pulls you a little further down the mattress so your ass is hanging off the bed. He takes your legs and places one over each shoulder. You are completely exposed to him as he kisses up one leg and then the other. You know his destination and the wait is killing you. Sonny bites your inner thigh and you whimper.  
“Please.” You actually beg and he laughs softly against your skin. He knows that he’s got you. You buck your hips to encourage him. His strong hands support your hips as he dips down and flicks his tongue across your clit. You let out a sigh. He goes slow at first, in a steady, even rhythm. You begin to circle your hips and he flattens his tongue and applies more pressure, causing you to moan. You feel a heaviness begin to build in your belly and you know you’re close. You reach out and grab Sonny’s hair and he stops abruptly. You sit up on your elbows to see what’s wrong.  
“You okay?” you ask, wondering what he's thinking.  
Sonny nods. “Stand up,” his voice is commanding.  
You do as he says and stand on the floor. Sonny lays on your bed stretched out in all his glory. He motions for you to join him. You’re kind of confused. Is this it? Is he tired? You move to lay down next to him.  
“No, I want you here.” He pulls you on top so you sit up and straddle his hips. His cock is waiting between your legs and you're aching to take him in.  
“I want to see you cum,” his words practically undo you right there.  
You position yourself over him and guide his cock into you. You move all the way down, letting him fill you up. A moan escapes your lips as you close your eyes. You stay still for a moment, letting your body adjust to his size.  
“Open your eyes.”  
You do and Sonny is looking right at you with hooded eyes. He puts both hands behind his head.  
“Make yourself cum,” his voice is gruff and demanding.  
You begin to bounce up and down on him at a steady pace, never breaking eye contact. You move faster and your breathing quickens.  
“Touch yourself,” he commands. You obey and move your hands up your torso and to your breasts, squeezing your nipples.  
The pressure begins to build again. You’re so close. Sonny bites his lip as he continues to watch you get closer and closer.  
“Fuck, Dominick,” you moan as your orgasm breaks through. Sonny moves quickly, sitting up and grabbing you by the waist. You’re face to face as you both move together. Sonny watches you ride out your orgasm. He quickly reaches his, whispering your name as he cums.  
The two of you are still for a moment, catching your breath. You wrap your arms and legs around Sonny while he’s still inside you. His head rests on your shoulder.  
“That was incredible,” Sonny says, kissing your forehead. You slide off of him and he pulls you down to lay next to him. Your head is rested on his chest and his fingers play with your hair. After a while, Sonny notices your breath becomes even and you’ve drifted to sleep. He looks up at the ceiling while idly tracing circles on your back with his fingers. He smiles when he thinks of the days to come. He knows that tonight was the beginning of a new chapter and he can’t wait to find out what’s in store for the two of you.


End file.
